Talent for Drawing
by Parent12D
Summary: After the events of King of the Cul De Sac, Andrew gets a visit from Marie Kanker, who then reveals to him her enjoyment for drawing as her pastime as well as her talent for it too. The two of them spending some of the evening together while some other stuff occurs. What'll happen? Find out now! Rated T for some contents included.


**Alright readers! Here is another new story that I came up with!**

 **Now here's an important notice:**

 **First off, this story will be taken place after the story King of the Cul De Sac, and is set in the evening of the same day in that story!**

 **In this story, Marie reveals to Andrew another part time hobby that she enjoys doing, and some hidden depth will be included as well, in addition to the bonding of the companionship between the two, among other stuff!  
Another thing, this chapter will be only one chapter long. Just so you know!**

 **One last thing, this story might seem like there is some fluff going on between Andrew and Marie, but this story is really a friendship themed story. Just so you all know!**

 **Well enough with the author note now! Let's start the story! Enjoy everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All characters of Ed, Edd n' Eddy belong to Cartoon Network and the creator of the show.**

* * *

 **PEACH CREEK:**

It was a beautiful night in the town of Peach Creek. The sky was clear and there wasn't any rain in sight. We are focused in the cul-de-sac, where nothing was going on at the moment. It was then we see a certain shadow figure walking through the scene and it went straight for the cul-de-sac. The shadow was moving as quick and quite as a ninja as the shadow was holding something that looks like a rectangle. The shadow then approached the side of the house that belonged to Andrew.

 _This must be his house._ The shadow thought to itself. _Time for some fun._

The shadow then bared a grin on its face as the figure then went to work to get into Andrew's house with only Andrew knowing who this figure is…

* * *

Meanwhile, in the house, Andrew was in his room on his bed, reading a magazine for the evening. Believe it or not, earlier that day, an election was held to determine who would be the king of the cul-de-sac. In the end, Plank ended up winning over Eddy and Andrew had thrown out all the hand drawn ad campaign that the made of Marie Kanker and shred them and disposed of them so no one would find them. After he spent some time with Chaosky, Andrew decided to stay in his room for the evening. Chaosky was already asleep, and his parents won't be home for another hour or two. As Andrew was reading the magazine, a thought popped into his mind; what if Marie found out about his passion and talent for drawing? What would her reaction be?

 _I wonder what would happen if Marie found out about my talent of drawing?_ Andrew thought to himself. _I think the result would be messy, either physically, or sexually…_

Andrew shook out all the amorous thoughts he was getting about Marie Kanker, knowing that this was a kid show, and not wanting the rating to be bumped up, he then decided to read some more.

It was then Andrew's bedroom window opened up, which got Andrew's attention.

"Who's there," Andrew asked but he didn't see anyone as the window was wide open. "Oh, it's pretty breezy tonight, cool but rather comfortable."

Andrew then went and closed his bedroom window as he then thought for a minute as to how his window opened up on its own.

He then heard a swift movement come from behind him.

"Hello?" Andrew looked and saw no one there. He slowly went back to his bed and lied back down on it. "I don't know if someone is invading the house or not…"

"He he he he he…" A feminine giggle was heard and Andrew thought it sounded familiar.

"That giggle sounds far too familiar," Andrew whispered to himself. "But where have I heard that giggle from before?"

It was then the shadow from before was then shown in front of Andrew as Andrew hid behind a pillow.

"Uh, who are you," Andrew questioned. "I don't have any money if that's what you're looking for…"

The shadow let out another giggle as Andrew looked more confused by this. It was then the figure started speaking.

"Well hello there cutie," The voice sounded suggestive. "You look _so_ cute when you look nervous."

 _That voice. Could it be…?_

Andrew's suspicion was then answered when the shadow revealed herself. The shadow was none other than…Marie Kanker, and she looked really devilish by the look in her eyes, or the eye that was being shown as she had some plans for Andrew. Andrew noticed who it was and then settled down.

"Oh, it's only you Marie… What are you doing here," Andrew asked. "Are you still upset about the gummy worm scenario?"

Marie had a bewildered look on her face before shaking it off.

"Nah hot stud, that's not why I'm here." She answered.

"Then what's up,"

"I came here to have my way with you, cutie…"

She grew a seductive grin as she approached Andrew and then got onto his bed to the point where she was right in his face. Andrew was sweating profusely and blushing.

 _Oh my god, this whole scene is starting to get amorous…_

"Uh Marie, normally I wouldn't mind this but this is a kid show after all." Andrew reminded her.

"Eh, your right, I do want us to be alone just the two of us," Marie grinned.

"Well you are more than welcome to do that, no one will bother us," Andrew told her. "Chaosky is asleep and my parents shouldn't be home for a couple of hours, and even if Chaosky wakes up, he never bothers me here during the night so we're good. Let's just keep the volume down to a low level though."

"You got it cutie, and I really would love to get amorous with you hot stuff," Marie flirted. "But I came to visit you because there's something I'd like to show you."

"What would that be Marie," Andrew asked, blushing a light pink.

"Oh you know, I was looking through the junkyard when I found something that got my interest,"

"Oh my, what would that be," Andrew asked, having a bad feeling about where this was going.

"Oh, I only found this," Marie then showed him the sketch that he threw out with the campaign stuff that was trashed. "I believe this belongs to you."

Andrew noticed what she showed him and then looked nervous.

"Oh, you found that," Andrew said. "I…I don't know what to say… Where did you find that?"

"Oh, just lying in the junkyard," Marie said casually. "And don't be so nervous cutie, I won't bite…unless of course you want me to."

Andrew's face went bright red. The amorous levels here were reaching a high level.

"You're so cute when you're flustered," She pinched his cheek for a moment. "Anyway, I never knew you had a passion for drawing."

"Well I happen to enjoy drawing," Andrew said, the blush on his face fading. "It's one of the things I'm really good at."

"I see," Marie said simply. "My point is I would like to show you something Mr. Andrew, my companion."

"Okay, what do you want to show me?" Andrew looked curious.

Marie then took out her sketchbook and pencil, as Andrew looked shocked.

"Is that a sketchbook?"

"Yup it is," Marie then opened the book and Andrew saw what appeared to be drawings that Marie did herself. Andrew was surprised by this.

"Whoa, you drew that?" Andrew asked.

"That's right cutie."

"I… I had no idea you enjoyed drawing," Andrew commented.

"Yeah, it's another part time hobby I do I guess," Marie told him. "Aside from that automobile stuff, I also tend to draw and sketch stuff in this sketchbook. I enjoy drawing some of the coolest stuff that I can find."

"That's impressive Marie," Andrew complimented. "You're really good at it."

 _There he goes again, complimenting something I did._ Marie couldn't fight the urge to blush, so she blushed a very light pink.

"Uh… thanks, I guess…" Marie was unsure what to say so she only thanked him.

"So what kind of stuff do you enjoy drawing Marie?" He asked.

"Oh you know, cool stuff," Marie shrugged her shoulders. "Cars, trucks, vehicles, trailers, anything that's cool and what I can find, I can draw it."

"Awesome," Andrew grinned. "That must be a lot of fun."

"Oh, it sure is cutie," Marie suggestively said as she then pecked Andrew's cheek for a second.

Andrew was unsure what to say; not only from the kiss she gave him, but from her interest in drawing. Andrew was rather interested with this and a lot of questions flooded his mind.

Do her sisters know about this? Does she show this stuff to others? What about coloring them in; does she do that?

 _I'm rather interested with the fact that Marie appears to be so good with drawing kind of like how I'm good with sketching stuff._ Andrew thought. _So many questions are flooding my mind…_

Marie on the other hand, looked rather intrigued by the fact that Andrew was admiring her work and seemed to have a very curious look on his face. She took notice of this, and was admiring this.

 _This man is so cute._ She thought. _I have the strong urge to kiss him right here and now._

Marie then felt the need to say something to Andrew.

"Hey, uh listen Andrew, if you like, I can show you some of the drawings that I have made in this sketchbook," Marie offered. "If you're curious about it and if you want to that is…"

Andrew was surprised by this. Marie was offering Andrew to see her drawings. Andrew then looked rather interested as a smile emerged on his face.

"I would love that Marie," Andrew stated.

"I'm glad that you would cutie," Marie smirked. "Now get comfy, this'll be a while."

"Okay."

Marie then wrapped her arm around Andrew's back and brought him close. She brought the sketchbook in between them and then opened it to a new page.

Andrew noticed that the stuff she sketched was all stuff that originated from the punk rock scene, being from skulls, electric guitars, logos belonging to punk rock bands, and some other cool stuff that fit Marie's appearance.

"Wow Marie, that stuff looks awesome," Andrew commented.

"Eh, it's also kickass," Marie shrugged in a casual manner. "In case you didn't know buddy, I'm into that kind of stuff."

"I can tell," Andrew nodded. "It fits your style completely."

Marie nodded in agreement as she then started explaining to Andrew about some of the stuff. Afterwards, she turned the page and Andrew saw a sketch of a hat. It was then he recognized the hat from somewhere, from the time he gave her tater tots.

"Hey Marie, I recognize that hat," Andrew stated. "It's the same one you wore when I gave you those tots."

"That's right, I'm surprised that you even remember that," Marie grinned in amusement. "Those tots were good by the way."

"That's good."

"I could have used some extra ketchup with it though."

Andrew then thought for a moment and then a thought came to his mind.

"How about next time I give you tots, I include an extra amount of ketchup that we can share together," Andrew said.

"Great idea cutie," Marie snickered. "That'll be a lot of fun wouldn't it?"  
"Yes it would," Andrew smiled.

A moment after Marie did some more explaining, she continued on and turned to the next page. This went on for a good 20 minutes or so, as Andrew saw her drawing of some of the coolest stuff, which consisted of cars, trucks, vehicles, her trailer, and even a good landscape, all of which were explained by Marie Kanker which Andrew paid careful and close attention to. After a while, Andrew then gained a thought in his mind.

 _I wonder what the Kanker's mother would think of this._ Andrew then decided to get Marie's attention.

"Hey Marie, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure, what's up cutie?" She had his attention.

"Does your mother know anything about this?"

Marie was shocked that Andrew would ask such a question, but she didn't let that bother her as she then shrugged her shoulders and then explained.

"Eh, sorta, thing is she doesn't know a lot about what me and my sisters do," Marie explained. "In fact, she hardly has any time to see us at all."

"Really, how come?"

"Oh you know, she is super busy to support her family," Marie stated. "She works overtime as a waitress at a diner and she does this to help out her family, and to support us, and we hardly ever see her. When we do get to see her, it's not for a long period of time. When she does get home, we hardly see her since we're asleep and we only get to see her one day every 2 to 5 weeks."

"Whoa," Andrew didn't know what to say. He felt some kind of sympathy for her. "Sorry to her that Marie."

"Eh, not your fault, it's the Kankers way of life." Marie stated.

"I see." Andrew understood.

It was then another question came to his mind, he wondered if her mom knew anything about her.

"Hey Marie, does your mother know anything about me," Andrew asked.

"Are you kidding, for the few times we did see her at home, we have told her about the new kid that moved into town, and that you are such a cute guy, not that she cared much about that," Marie explained. "But we did tell her that you are our associate and we treat you as such."

"I get what your saying companion," Andrew said.

"Yeah," It was then Marie had a question to ask of Andrew. "Hey cutie?"

"Yes?"

"Have you told your parents about us at all?" She asked him with a serious tone.

"You kidding, of course I have," Andrew grew excited. "I've told them about all of my friends that I have made. I told them that you three sisters are a lot of fun to chill with and that we do the coolest things together when we hang out."

"Okay," She then grinned devilishly. "Do you get to see your parents often?"

"Not really, as a matter of fact, they are normally busy with work," Andrew stated. "They are never really home. I talk to them through written notes, and vice versa. I do love them, but I rarely have anytime to see them, and even those small instances where I do see them, it's not really for a long extensive period of time."

Marie actually felt some kind of sympathy for Andrew, something not common for a Kanker. Since no one was witnessing them together, she felt the need to show him some sympathy. As a result, she hugged him, which caused Andrew to blush and was confused by this. He then decided to hug her back.

"Uh Marie," Andrew started to ask once the hug was finished. "What was that for?"

"Because I felt like it," Marie retorted. "And you really did need one too."

"Well, uh, thanks for that…" Andrew thanked her.

"You're welcome cutie," Marie smirk and then gave Andrew another kiss on the cheek and cause him to blush a bright pink. After winking at him, she got his attention back to the sketchbook and they continued looking through it…

* * *

After spending 20 minutes of looking through the sketchbook, with Marie going and explaining to Andrew about everything that she sketched out, Andrew was curious as to whether or not Marie had the urge to color some of the pictures.

"Hey Marie, I have a question."

"Knock yourself out," Marie responded.

"Have you ever given it much thought as to actually coloring this stuff in?" Andrew asked sincerely.

Marie then took the next minute to think about that before shrugging her shoulders.

"Eh, I haven't given it that much thought really," Marie said casually. "I've been thinking about that for a bit, but the thoughts of something like that happening haven't occurred to me at all, I guess."

"I get it," Andrew grinned. "Never given it much thought huh?"

"Exactly hot stud," Marie nodded in agreement.

Andrew then saw a drawing of what appeared to be meatloaf. This got Andrew's interest as he then asked.

"Is that meatloaf?"

"Yup," Marie nodded. "Fun fact cutie, we have meatloaf every Monday, and it comes out in a terrific matter."

"That's amazing Marie," Andrew was ecstatic about this.

"It sure it cutie," Marie said as she continued to explain her drawings to Andrew…

* * *

It was then Marie concluded her explanations to Andrew about her drawings and was just about finished.

"Those were some excellent drawings Marie," Andrew commented.

"I'm glad you like them cutie," Marie grinned. "It makes me happy to see that a hot stud like yourself enjoys something I do with myself."

"Uh huh,"

Marie spent the next minute or so starring at Andrew. She couldn't help but admire his appearance.

 _That man is such a hot stuff._ She mused to herself. _He's really cute and he's a real man…_

It was then a brilliant idea came to her mind, it was time to show her talent to this hot looking man.

"Hey Andrew, I have an idea of what I should do now." Marie commented.

"What would that be Marie?"

"I would like you to be a model so I can draw a sketch of you." Marie simply said.

Andrew was surprised, not sure what to say about this, as he was blushing once again that evening.

"Sure," Andrew finally answered after silence filled the air for a few minutes.

"Okay cutie, do you have a stool to sit on," Marie asked. "And do you have a canvas?"

"Yup, and yup," Andrew showed her a stool and took out a canvas from hammer space. Not wanting to know how he did that, Marie then said.

"Okay cutie, now I'm gonna need you to sit on that stool," Marie stated. "And I would also like it if you could take your shirt off."

"My shirt off?"

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing," Marie snickered.

"If you say so," Andrew complied, taking his shirt off as he sat on the stool.

"Now I need you to sit still on that stool so I can do this."

"You got it," Andrew complied. "You can start when your ready."

"He he he, I'll start now then cutie," She giggled at his enthusiasm as she got to work...

* * *

She spent the next 10 minutes with sketching, when she took a moment break when Andrew then asked her.

"Hey Marie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do your sisters know about your interesting in drawing?"

"Eh, sorta, but they think it's too _fancy_ for someone of my tastes," Marie snorted. "I don't give a flip at what they want though, so I do it anyway."

"I see," Andrew said. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Not really," Marie said. "Especially since the cul-de-sac has kids that are terrified of the Kankers, including the Eds, and there are times were people out there are huge assholes."

"I understand," Andrew said. "It must be a strain to have to put up with huge jerks."

"Haha, you got that right cutie," Marie cackled.

"I'm glad that you enjoy doing that kind of stuff."

"And I'm glad that you admire my work too hot stud Andrew," Marie said as a response.

Marie then went right back to making the sketch, while Andrew went and complied with it as Andrew continued sitting perfectly still for Marie…

* * *

It lasted for a good 10 minutes, as Marie didn't take too long to sketch it, only taking 20 minutes to complete. Andrew felt his chest shiver after a while.

"There, it's all done," Marie said as Andrew then got up and stretched. "Come take a look if you like cutie."

Andrew then got up and looked at the sketch Marie made and noticed that it was pretty impressive.

"Wow, that's incredible," Andrew complimented.

"Hehehe, it sure is," Marie giggled. "Glad you like it cutie."

"Same here," Andrew put his shirt back on and realized it was late. "Oh my, it's already late, I should get straight to bed now Marie."

"Good idea," Marie agreed. "I should get home too before my sisters find out I went missing and get angry about it."

"Yeah we wouldn't want that," Andrew stated.

"I hope you have a goodnight cutie."

"Uh Marie, can I have my sketches back before you go," Andrew asked.

"Oh sure cutie, since your such a hot stud to get amorous with," Marie replied and snickered at the look on Andrew's face. "I'm just kidding you hot stuff, here's your sketch."

She complied and gave Andrew back his sketches.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I'm gonna keep the sketch I made of you cutie," Marie said.

"That's perfectly fine by me," Andrew wasn't bothered by it.

"Oh before I go, I have something to give to you sweetie," Marie approached him in a suggestive manner and then went to kiss him on the cheek for the last time that evening.

"Have a goodnight now, Andrew," Marie said winking at him getting him to blush.

"Uh, same to you too Marie," Andrew said as Marie made her way to the window, her sketchbook and sketch of Andrew on hand as she then opened it.

"Goodnight now cutie." Marie said.

"Goodnight Marie," Andrew said.

With that, Marie then departed and Andrew closed the window, leaving no trace of Marie behind. Once she was gone, Andrew picked up his stuff and then turned off the light before turning in for the night. Andrew was thrilled to learn that Marie also enjoyed drawing as a pastime, and there was so much more to learn about her. Andrew was really looking forward to this companionship with Marie. With that thought in mind, Andrew then passed out, wondering what other events could occur that Andrew would enjoy. The screen faded out in black, meaning that the story was now officially over…

* * *

 **THE END NOW READERS!**

 **THAT'S THE STORY EVERYONE, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT. I THINK I DID A GOOD JOB WITH THIS. ANYWAY, THAT SKETCH OF ANDREW MARIE DID, IT'LL BE PUT TO USE IN A MUCH LATER STORY, JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW!**

 **ANYWAY, I HAVE NO IDEA WHEN I'LL GET TO A NEW STORY, BUT I WILL GET TO IT AS SOON AS I CAN! I HOPE YOU ALL STAY TUNED TIL THEN EVERYONE!**

 **FOR NOW, IF YOU WANT TO, PLEASE LEAVE YOURSELF A REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL I HAVE! FOR THE TIME BEING, GOODBYE NOW READERS TIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
